snowy killer
by The Dark Alpha Lord
Summary: very graphic! discriorion inside. dont read if your squemish or scared!


**before we begin this fucked up story i'd like to explain somethings. first i'm a normal guy. i eat, i sleep, i go to work and wash dishes all day. but whenever i need to i can pull the most fucked up thoughts or ideas from my brain to wright with. secondly i know this story is fucked up. i know. and thirdly i didn't write this cuz i thought it would be entertaining to readers. and i didn't write this because someone dared me to or anything. i wrote this as a challenge to see how far i can go with my own dark thoughts.**

 **how this story idea came to be is quite simple. i was laying in my bed one night and was scrolling through the brouses stories section on my phone when i came across one. it was a compilation of twisted hiccstrid stories and in the end of the description it had a set of brackets → (), and it said "(no underage/forced)" and it got me thinking "how bad can i make it?" and here we are.**

 **please let me know how disgusted you were from what you are about to read. and please let me know if you actually finished it and/or you have any suggestions. injoy? i guess…**

mr. hofferson-

age-30

role-father

back story- works as a real estate agent for the city of berk.

mrs. hofferson

age-27

role-mother

back story- stay at home mom

astrid hofferson

age-10

role-daughter

backstory-happy but feisty little girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind.

hiccup haddock

age-18

role-antagonist

backstory- he was bullied in school, after graduation he joined the army, he was discharged for extreme ptsd and violent actions to fellow soldiers after only one year in iraq. lives alone in a single bedroom apartment.

well...here we go.

on a record cold december night, nothing was calm. a massive blizzard was wrecking the city of berk. and things were even worst out in the country. snow drifts as high as five feet were forming as the third night of the blizzard began. it was covered in the news for weeks ahead of time and thankfully not many people have been injured during the storm.

our setting takes us to the middle of the countryside outside of berk. too a large, luxurious house in the middle of a large forest. it has a single road that snakes its way for about a mile till it reaches the main county road. the house itself was very old but newly renovated. it is three stories tall. on the first floor there is the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and dining room. on the second floor you have the master bedroom, playroom, a second bathroom, and a door to a balcony that overlooks the backyard pool. finally there is the third floor. it only has a bedroom and a half bath(toilet and sink).

sitting on the window sill of the third floor was astrid hofferson. she's only ten years old, but has the mind of a teenager already. she's known as the dragon in school for her hot temper and love to fight. but at home she is an angel. well a sassy angle but and angle nonetheless.

astrid was watching the storm rage from her big window when she thought she saw something. taking a pair of binoculars she had sitting next to her she put them to her eyes and saw a dark figure standing on the fringe of the forest. scared she jumps from her window sill and runs from her room, down the first flight of stairs and then down the second flight till she sees her parents watching tv.

"mom, dad there's a person by the woods!" astrid yells.

"astrid what are you talking about? and it's after ten o'clock at night, you need to be sleeping." her mother responds.

"i know ,i know but i was watching the storm from my window and i saw something from my window. so i grabbed my binoculars and looked again and saw a person standing by the forest." astrid spoke quickly.

"oh dear, alright il check it out but you stay in the house, got it?" astrid's dad asks.

astrid nods. with that, mr. hofferson puts on his boots and walks over to the closet. he puts on his winter jacket and heads out the door. after about five minutes he returns.

"did you see who it was dad?" astrid asks eagerly

"no cuz i didnt see anything out there. now you need to go to bed young lady." her dad tells her.

"ok" she says a little sadly.

she makes her way to her room and lays down in her bed.

down stairs

"probably a deer or a trick of the trees" mrs hofferson says to her husband.

"no i saw something too. i just didn't want to scare her."

"wait you saw someone out there?" she asks quickly with a hint of fear.

"yeah i went out there and glanced around the direction her window faces and saw someone. i think it was a man but i'm not sure. he saw me looking and ran off back into the woods. safe to say tonight i'm sleeping down here with my rifle." mr. hofferson spoke.

"yeah. i hope he's gone for good." mrs. hofferson comments.

"yeah me too." mr. hofferson says.

1:13 am

mr. hofferson was laying on the big couch with his rifle lying on the table. he was watching tv and was just starting to fall asleep when he heard a sound. he woke right up and listened carefully. he heard it again. i sounded like a tapping on glass. kind of like a tree branch. strange considering there are no trees by the house. he sits up and grabs his rifle. he looks in the direction it's coming from. he walks over and sees a branch leaning against the house and its smaller branches are tapping on the glass. he sighs and is about to go outside to move it when he has a thought, 'how did it get there?' instead of worrying about it he'll just leave it alone till morning. he goes over to the couch and sits down. he turns up the tv a little to drown out the branch.

after twenty minutes he starts to hear the branch again. strange he hadn't moved it. maybe the winds getting stronger? after about half an hour he can't take the branch anymore. so he grabs his rifle and puts on his coat and heads outside.

it is darker than anything he has ever seen before. the sky and forest are pitch black and all he can see is the ground. he looks too his left and sees the branch. he walks over to the branch and he grabs it. hes about to throw it farther into the yard when he notices something strange about the branch. it isn't broken. the large end of the branch ,where it was attached to the tree, shows that it was hacked of the tree instead of it breaking off. realizing this he turns around and sees fresh footprints leading from the forest to the side of the house. and then his blood runs cold when he sees a set of foot prints leading to the front door of the house and the doors ajar.

quickly he drops the branch and runs back to the door. as he enters the house he sees snow sitting on the floor and knows some one is in the house now. he quickly runs over to the stairs and sees no wet spots so that's hopefully an indication that he hadn't gone up the stairs. so he starts searching the first floor.

first the livingroom. since the stairs run straight from the livingroom then that's covered. next the kitchen. he slowly makes his way towards the kitchen entrance. as he reaches the doorway he can see that the door is shut tight.

'i swear i left that open' mr. hofferson thinks to himself. he slowly opens the door and sees a black void of darkness before him. he reaches over and flips on the light.

nothing. the kitchen is clear. he then goes into the dinning room from the kitchen entrance. he sees no one here either. 'strange. maybe it was my imagination?' he turns around and walks to the bathroom to relieve himself. he sets his rifle down on the table first and then heads inside.

after a minute he exits the bathroom and goes to grab his rifle when he notices it missing. now he's worried that someone must be in his house. he goes back into the livingroom and is about to head up the stairs ,to check on his wife, when a noise from the kitchen alerts him. he turns and starts to walk over to the kitchen door when something changes.

he feels a presence behind him. he freezes and starts to turn around when a sudden pain erupts from his back. he falls forward and hits the ground hard. he turns his head and sees the man standing only a couple feet from him.

the man is tall. he has short, auburn hair. several scars on his face and most noticeable are his eyes. they seem to glow an emerald green. he has a dark brown leather coat and black jeans on. and a pair of black tactical boots on.

the man then crouches down and pulls a ball out of his pocket. at first mr. hofferson if confused as to what the ball is for till the man grabs him by the jaw and forces his mouth open and shoves the ball in his mouth. then he grabs a length of cloth and wraps it around mr. hofferson's mouth and then ties it in the back. making and improvised ball gag.

then the man grabs a few zip ties and tie his hands and feet together. at this point mr. hofferson is scared at what this man is doing. then the man grabs the knife stuck in his back starts to twist it. a massive wave of pain rushes through his body. he screams but the gag prevents him from making much noise. the man then pulls the knife out of his back. he walks over to the kitchen and turns the gas stove on. with the flame lit he sets the knife down with the blade over the flames. the man then walks back over to mr. hofferson and grabs a second knife from his boot. he then begins to cut of mr. hofferson's shirt. after that he gets up and goes back into the kitchen.

the man returns to the living room and in his hand is the slightly glowing blade of the first knife. almost immediately mr. hofferson knows what is going to happen and begin to try and scream for help and for the man to spare him. but all that comes out is suppressed noise.

the man approaches and grabs by the shoulder and forces him onto his back. then the man immediately connects the tip of the blade to 's chest causing him to erupt into a blood curtailing scream. or would have if it weren't for the gag.

3:05 am

mrs. hofferson was sound asleep in her bed when a creaking noise stirred her from her slumber. at first she thought it was her husband deciding to climb in too bed and was entering the room. that was until she realized that he hadn't climbed into bed yet.

she turns her head to look at the door when she sees it ajar but no one in the room but her. she decides to go back to sleep and lays back down.

after ten minutes she once again is woken up, but this time it is much stranger. the door is shut and all the lights are off. she normally has a dim night light on so if she needs to use the bathroom then she can see.

she's about to get up before she hears something. it sounds like breathing but not hers. instantly the hair on the back of her neck rise and she slowly sits up. she turns towards the sound and sees nothing but blackness. she decides it must be her imagination and swings her legs over the side of her bed. she stands and walks slowly to the light switch and flips it on. the light turns on and when she turns around she is met with a shocking sight.

a man is standing in her room. she is so scared she doesn't do anything and only stands like a deer in headlights. the man takes out a knife and with his other hand he puts a finger to his lips.

she sees semi dried blood on the knife and knows that he probably killed her husband. the man slowly approached her and gets close enough to but his mouth next to her ear and whispers slowly and quietly into her ear.

"stay quiet and i'll make it quick"

she has nothing to say to that and before she has time to think of something to say she feels the ice cold pain of the knife entering her abdomen.

5:28 am

astrid was tossing and turning all night and couldn't sleep. all night she kept having a strange feeling in her gut that something was off. the house kept getting quieter all night till it became silent. at one point a strange smell like burnt meat began to emit from down stairs till it gradually went away.

she looks at her clock and sees what time it is and decides to get out of bed. she walks over to her dresser and grabs a change of clothes and a towel. she also grabs her stuffed blue dragon toy and opens her door.

a very strange noise is coming from down stairs, absolute silence. no snoring, no t.v. nothing. secondly a very strong smell is in the air. she can't quite place her finger on it but it smells, wrong?

slowly she walks down the first flight of stairs and peeks into her parents room. its darker than normal but nothing she thought strange. and continues on, missing the small puddle of blood in the middle of their room.

she reaches the halfway point on the second stairs and is almost overwhelmed with the strange smell. slowly she continues on and when she reaches the bottom she sees darkness. all except for a pair of shapes. they look like people but shorter. its way too dark to see anything but their outlines against the slightly greyish darkness behind them. she reaches over and flips on the lights.

first thing she does is emit a blood curtailing scream. the pair of shapes are her parents, or what's left of them. they are seated in a couple dining chairs. their striped naked and have both of their stomachs cut open to reveal their intestines and allowing them fall out. her father has a strange carving in his chest. they both have the sides of their mouths cut all the way to the ear and their jaws are broken and hanging down loosely. their eyes are also gone and all that's left are a pair of black voids with blood oozing out.

blood, that was the smell she was smelling. she just stands there staring at her parents dead and degraded bodies for what felt like an eternity. suddenly she hears a door open and looking at the front door she sees a man enter the house and look right at her. she screams and drops her stuff and runs up the stairs.

she reachs her door and opens it. she then slams it shut then locks her door. she then begins to search her room for a hiding spot but finds none. so with no hope left she jumps into her bed and hides under her covers. for what felt like an hour silence is her only companion.

without warning a banging is heard outside her door. that man must be trying to break the door down. with each slam and crack of wood her crying intensifies. until inevitably the door comes crashing down and falls onto her floor. she is so scared and is crying so hard she has snot coming out of her nose.

through her crying she hears slow and heavy foot steps approach her. and after a few steps it stops. she knows he is right in front of her. suddenly the comforter is ripped off her and land in the corner of her room. she looks up and sees him. he is tall and muscular. he has auburn hair and emerald eyes. his eyes show no life, no humanity, and no mercy.

he grabs her by the neck and lifts her up. she grabs his hand and tries to free herself but all her trying gets her nowhere. he just looks at her, then his eyes begin to wander.

astrid notices this and realises what he's gonna do. she isn't stupid and her parents gave her the talk when she started her period about a year ago and warned her of what boys will want from her and how to notice this and keep her safe. especially since she was an early bloomer and had already developed quite a bit in only a year's time.

slowly he takes his free hand and reaches up and grabs her right breast. she suddenly feels her breath catch in her throat. she begins to beg him not to hurt her and not to touch her but he completely ignores her. his hand soon grows tired of the fabric and releases her breast. but instead of letting her go he grabs her night sweats and pulls them down slowly. revealing her light blue underwear. he then pulls her sweats all the way off and throws them in the corner along with the comforter. at this point astrid knows that he is going to take her whether she fights or not so she just tries and distract herself from what he's going to do.

he then grabs his knife from his belt and points it at her neck. she is so scared that he's going to kill her that she nearly faints. but instead of killing her he slowly drags the knife down her front. she's relieved till she fells her night shirt get lose and realises he's cutting her shirt off of her. with the shirt cut all the way from the neckline to the hem and partially open he puts the knife back in his belt and reaches behind her back and grabs the back of the shirt.

deciding that the best thing to do is cooperate with him she pulls her arms back to make it easier and less painful for the shirt to come off. this seems to please him as a smile breaks his steel demeanor. he then slowly lowers her to her bed. she sits and feels her face go red as he begins to undo his pants. when he gets done he lowers his pants and underwear in one fell swoop revealing his erect member.

with it being the first time she's seen a cock shes a little surprised by how it looks. with one command from him it begins.

"spread your legs"

knowing that the best chance she has at surviving is to do what he says, she spreads her legs and allows a small tear to fall as she knows what is about to happen. he puts his knees between her legs and grabs her underwear and pulls it off to reveal her pussy. he then pulls her closer to him and lines up his member.

with one fell swoop and push he plunges his member into her pussy. she lets out a small cry of pain from him entering her so fast and hard. with each plunge she begins to adjust to his size and despite herself she begins to let out small yelps and moans.

after about ten minutes she's decided to make the best of this and lets herself feel the pleasure coursing through her. and she also begins to moan more and can fell a warm tightening feeling build in her stomach till it finally comes out in an orgasm.

seconds later a second hot feeling fills her stomach and the man stops his thrusts. that's when she realises he came. after a minute he pulls out and pulls his pants back up. he takes one final look at her before he turns and walks away and down the stairs.

the next morning astrid calls the police and told them what happened. they sent a snowmobile officer to her home and brought her to the station were she gave her statement. officers went back out to the house a few days later and found the scene. she was informed that the man fit the description of a cereal killer going around carving a marking into their victims. his nickname is "night fury" and he is next to impossible to catch and was still wanted.

after her experience with him they felt it best to send her on the other side of the country to a foster family for her safety.

 **wow you did it! well that's it. please tell me your thoughts and let me know if you would like to hear a sequelae!**


End file.
